A station device (e.g., a mobile wireless device) may be configured to receive advertisements and other information (e.g., electronic coupons) when near a store or other venue associated with the advertisements and other information. The advertisements and other information may be wirelessly provided to the station device by a network device (e.g., a wireless access point). For example, the network device may be a part of a computer network in a shopping mall having many venues. As a user of the station device moves throughout the shopping mall with the station device, the user may pass by and possibly enter various venues. If the network device knows the current location of the station device, the network device can target specific advertisements and other information, associated with the nearest venues, to the station device. Various approaches to determining a current location of a station device have been attempted with various levels of success. Some issues associated with determining a current location of a station device include location accuracy, energy consumption by the station device, and having to place the station device in a location-based services mode of operation.